


Milk Chocolate

by kareeenwritesthings (acatnamedkaren)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo sabotages his own ass, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Kylo Ren, Discord - Freeform, Dumbass Nerd Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Gamer Rey, Inspired by Real Events, Miraculous Ladybug Levels of Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Social Media, Unrequited Love (BUT IS IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatnamedkaren/pseuds/kareeenwritesthings
Summary: u/Anonymous:MY BOSS IS SOMEHOW MY GAMING BUDDY AND IS NOW AWARE OF MY BIG FAT CRUSH ON HIM SEND HELPPPPPPPPLikes 112.5k     Reblogs 15.9k11564 Responses(Based on a true thread that went viral in my country. I know, I can’t believe this shit happens irl either lmao)





	1. Thread #1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor to witness this whole live thread happen in real time. And I just couldn't pass on the opportunity to make this a reylo AU and also my first fanfic ever ayeeeeeEEE 
> 
> The fic practically wrote itself lol I even directly translated some reactions

> **u/Anonymous**: 
> 
> MY BOSS IS SOMEHOW MY GAMING BUDDY AND IS NOW AWARE OF MY BIG FAT CRUSH ON HIM _**SEND HELPPPPPPPP**_
> 
> _ Likes 3 Reblogs 0 _
> 
> 2 Responses 

* * *

Of Rey's 24 years living on this planet, life had tried to booby trap every step of the road with lemons. But, life is good now. She has a great job bringing her immense joy, and a support system that she never got from her years spent in foster care. 

Of Rey's 24 years living on this planet, she had never given up on hope. But here she was, lying on the cold tiles of her apartment and begging for a sinkhole to swallow her whole. 

“.......Well, that pretty much concludes the long story short version of what happened.”

“.......Rey.”

“.......Yes?”

“You do realize that this sounds like you flat out plagiarized this story from a fanfic?” Rose sighed, reaching for the whisky on the top shelf. “Alright, girl, spill the beans. Whole story. We have time.”

“Rose, please pour me a shot too.” Rey sits up groggily from the spot on the floor she’s been lounging on, and leaned tiredly against the sofa. “No. Several shots. I’m going to need a lot of alcohol in my system.” _ This is going to be a long night. _

> **Anon**: 
> 
> anyways, I’m shit with coming up with titles but buckle up y’all. Here’s the situation: My company has this policy that the experienced employees would mentor the new hires. My mentor from two years ago is the boss I’m speaking of now, btw. When the mentor-mentee relationship ended after a few months, well, we drifted apart. 
> 
> Until these past few weeks when we were both assigned to the same project.
> 
> **u/cookie9917:**
> 
> wow this sounds spicy....I’m interested 
> 
> gonna go get popcorn please continue
> 
> **u/karenwritesthings:**
> 
> well, since he knows now, how about u just go for it? not sayin’ I endorse flirting in the office. one misstep and it gets awkward _ f a s t _ .
> 
> **Anon**: 
> 
> He was on a business trip and just landed today.
> 
> There was a problem with the paper we’re submitting tomorrow so we agreed to meet at the metro station. I got there asap.
> 
> …...then my game buddy messaged he was on the metro as well. So I decided hey, why not? And asked him to meet me at the coffee shop later. This was our first time meeting irl, despite playing together for two years.
> 
> **u/PM_ME_ENEMIES_TO_LOVERS_FANART:**
> 
> OKAY WHAT IS THIS SHOUJO K-DRAMA SHIT 

Rey paused, perking up at the noise. Their third roommate, Phasma, walked through the door with a scowl.

“God, I bet you guys won't believe what Hux did today wow, Rey, you truly look like shit.” Phasma casted her a side glance and flopped on the carpet besides her. “Here, have some nuggets.” 

“Yes! Just what I needed, Phas. You’re my savior.” _ Probably the only good thing to happen today, _ her brain added.

“Now that I’m comfortable, catch me up please?” Phasma said, carelessly throwing her handbag towards the general direction of her room. The tall blonde _loved_ to butt into Rey's love life. Then again, most of her friends did too. 

Wordlessly, Rose handed over her phone with the thread open. “Just read this, Phas. Rey, go on, chop chop, I want every. Single. Detail. What happened after you met Ben at the metro?”

> **Anon:**
> 
> We settled in a coffee shop and finished the paperwork. Then I called my game buddy afterwards.
> 
> …..His private phone started ringing.
> 
> …..HIS. PRIVATE. PHONE. STARTED. RINGINGG,,GGgGGGGg AHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I could just _ feel _ both of our brains going into overdrive and _ f r e e z e _
> 
> **u/010011019:**
> 
> ANON ANON COME BACK FINISH YOUR STORY I AM SO INVESTED
> 
> **Anon:**
> 
> Then he stared at me for a good few seconds. Then he asked, “Are you... _Kira_?” (my in-game nickname)
> 
> I really wanted the earth to swallow me, tbh. 
> 
> So I nodded and I ran straight out of the cafe.
> 
> Lord this is sooooo embarassing omfg I probably shouldn't have done that
> 
> **u/DDemeritus2**
> 
> Wait then how did your boss know you like him? I don’t see you mentioning a crush?
> 
> **Anon: **
> 
> u/DDemeritus2
> 
> Only my close friends and this game buddy knows about me crushing on my boss. I frequently rant to him about my love life haha
> 
> Game buddy is like…..a sad puppy during our gaming sessions lol. Always needing me to support his ass through campaigns 
> 
> _ Wait wait wait wait when I mentioned I had a hopeless crush on my boss, game buddy even tried to come up with flirting and gift ideas for me oh god oh fuck no asdfjaslkdfjalkjfljaslkdfjlkasjdfljasdjf _
> 
> **Anon:**
> 
> …….holy shit I even complained to game buddy that his tactics didn’t work on my boss/crush……. Someone please end me please I can’t deal with a client meeting with him tomorrow askfdjaklsdjflkaj

“Why! Didn’t I notice! When my boss said he was meeting someone at the exact same coffee shop!” 

“Rey, Rey, please calm down for a bit. Has he called you yet? Messaged you? Anything?”

If she could slump down even further, she would. But she had already hit rock bottom. _Dammit, Rey, new low. Fucking up 2 friendships at once. Ben's. Kylo's. Turned out to be the same person, but not the point. _“I shut my phone off and I don’t have the guts to log on the game either.” She downed another shot. “Ugh. How I wish the Mayans destroyed the earth back in 2012.”

“Six unanswered calls.” Phasma smirked. Rey's phone has somehow materialized in her hands through mysterious means. _Classic Phasma._ “New Discord notification too. I _wooooonder_ who that’s from? Watch me clickty-click---” 

“_You give that back right this instant-_”

_ Nononononono I really don’t want to face him and his answer-_

> **KyloRen** _ Today at 5:13 pm_
> 
> _ I like milk chocolate._

**_Sitewide Trending at #2_ **

> **u/Anonymous**: 
> 
> MY BOSS IS SOMEHOW MY GAMING BUDDY AND IS NOW AWARE OF MY BIG FAT CRUSH ON HIM _**SEND HELPPPPPPPP**_
> 
> _Likes 15.1k Reblogs 8.6k_
> 
> 856 Responses


	2. Thread #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV this time. What exactly happened a year ago? Will Rey buy a lifetime's supply of milk chocolate for Ben?

In _ KyloRen _ ’s eyes, _ JediKira _ was unobtainable. 

_ Online relationships seldom work out. And timezones. Where does Kira even live? She’ll hate my ears. She’ll hate everything about my personality. She’s out of my league. She brightens my whole day just by messaging me. I’ve never asked her but I sincerely hope Kira doesn’t have a boyfriend. _

**JediKira ** _ 10/10/2018 _

_ OK KYLO STORYTIME _

_ So _

_ I have this embarrassing crush on my boss _

**KyloRen** _ 10/10/2018 _

_oh_

_ JediKira _ was, as he expected, _ very, very _ unobtainable. 

For now, he’ll just try to enjoy the short game sessions he has with her. _A little piece of heaven. He'll take what he gets._

> **Anon**:
> 
> …….and so my whipped ass ran to get a whole bag of milk chocolate anyways. 
> 
> ** _-Expand 33 More Replies-_ **
> 
> **Anon**:
> 
> uh okay I’m slowly reading some of the replies above. (this thread is getting a ridiculous amount of attention, my app is very laggy rn)
> 
> u/pewpewpewpew  : We started out in the same StarKiller guild. Well, this guy tried to play Silencer on Support. That’s committing a crime and I had to stop him. That's how we started talking one on one. 
> 
> u/connixK  : He…...doesn’t really bring up his private life in the office. But about this time last year he did say to me irl that he had an unrequited crush on someone. Also said that they remained friends. That’s all I know.
> 
> wow I really do remember every single line he said to me huh 😑

Exactly one year after that fateful day, Ben Solo’s brain once again kicks into overdrive in a Starbucks after his private phone rang with a familiar number plastered across the screen. 

_ That must be Kira! Kira? Rey’s number? Kira….Rey…. What? ….Rey Solo - okaynostopstopstopright there- _

“Rey. _ Are you…. Kira? _” Rey froze at the tentative question, realization slowly dawning on her. 

Rey finally nodded hesitantly. Then after an awkward pause, she _ bolted _ out of the cafe like a deer in the headlights.

**Recents** _All _|_ Missed_

**Ben Solo** _ 4:40 pm _

**Ben Solo (2)** _ 4:42 pm _

**Ben Solo (3)** _ 4:45 pm _

**Ben Solo (4) ** _ 5:05 pm _

**Incoming Call From [Ben Solo]**…..

“Hey, I might need advice.”

* * *

> ** _-Expand 1079 Replies-_ **
> 
> **Anon:**
> 
> ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I’M BACK WITH AN UPDATE
> 
> I’m on a “bathroom break” so I can’t stay for long, apologies
> 
> **Anon:**
> 
> So, I might have bought way too much chocolate out of anxiousness and was actually planning to share some with other coworkers too. Wasn’t trying to look suspicious here, giving out chocolate to only one person.
> 
> Imagine my surprise when he suddenly shoved the whole bag into his briefcase 💀💀

Rey jumped a little as a stack of paperwork abruptly landed on her desk.

“The budget for Quarter 4. Look it over?” _ Oh. It’s Ben. _“Oh, uh, sure thing, yeah-” 

He turned his back and left before she could finish her sentence. As if everything was normal and yesterday didn’t happen at all. _ Can anything be normal after this? _

Looking over excel sheet after excel sheet was always snooze-inducing for Rey. She does enjoy her job, but this absolutely was a necessary evil. _ Surely that no one would possibly enjoy this for a hobby? Her brain quipped in annoyance as she reached for the bottom half stack of paper. _

A slightly crinkled beige envelope among the papers caught her eye. _Wha-_

> **Anon:**
> 
> He gave me something just now. I’ll try to make sense of it and I’ll let you guys know what it is. 
> 
> (this thread is srsly crashing my phone.... I’m gonna have to make a new thread after this)

Cautiously, Rey took the contents out of the beige envelope. _ This...is his resume? I’m not HR. What? _

She quickly came to the realization that _ this was **not** his actual resume _ . This was dated with today’s date. _ Whoa, did he write this in purple ink? _ He filled the Professional Experience box with “Once got a hexakill in StarKiller with player _ JediKira _ ’s help.” Personality box with “I guess I sabotage myself a lot.” _ Huh, he’s an only child. _

_ Well, what now then? Do I write a resume back? _

**JediKira** _ Today at 4:31pm _

_what position are you applying for? you didn’t fill that out. _

**KyloRen** _ Today at 4:32pm _

_ Mari. _

> **u/Anonymous:**
> 
> Guys??? What does “Mari” mean?????? I’m confused?????
> 
> _ Likes 0 Reblogs 0 _
> 
> 0 Responses 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Miraculous Ladybug Love Square plotline was also in the original thread. It was glorious. 
> 
> Who did Ben call? What does Mari mean? HMMMmmMMMmmMMMM?? Y'all can try to guess in the comments too :)) we had to figure it out for her too
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 50+ kudos already omg i love all of you
> 
> (also I'm having trouble coming up with usernames, comment if you wanna be included aye)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/karendraws_) @karendraws_
> 
> expect updates throughout this week! toying with a Ben POV but we'll see


End file.
